Hulk
The Incredible Hulk, a.k.a. Robert Bruce Banner, is a famous Marvel Comics superhero. He's appeared in most of the crossover fighting games, making his fighting game debut in Marvel Super Heroes. Backstory Brian Banner was a scientist who was exposed to radiation during an explosion in a lab he worked at. After being fired, he was tested to see if the radiation would have any affects on him, but it was shown that it would do him no harm. He believed that it had somehow affected him on a genetic level. Afterwards, he fathered Bruce Banner, who he viewed as a monster for being so unnaturally smart. Bruce and his mother were abused by Brian until the day his mother was murdered by the father in a drunken rage. This traumatic incident caused Bruce to suppress his emotions, especially his anger. Later in life, Bruce worked at a government installation that tested the Gamma Bomb Experiment. He worked there with his future wife Betty Ross and her father General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. When preparing to test the bomb, Bruce spied the teenage Rick Jones in the testing site and rushed to move him away. However, the countdown was activated while Bruce pushed Rick into a safe dugout, and he was hit with the explosion. However, he survived due to his father's exposure to radiation before conceiving him. Instead of being instantly killed, Bruce was cursed with the ability to transform into a hulking beast that represented his suppressed rage whenever angered. General Ross vowed to hunt down this monster, called the Hulk, in order to protect the world. Despite being hunted by the military, Hulk, along with Rick who remains one of Hulk's most faithful allies, has proven that he is more than a monster. The Hulk, despite all of his anger, doesn't want to harm innocent people. The Hulk was even a founding member of the Avengers, but later on, he left the team after discovering their true feelings about him, being replaced by Captain America. Recently, Hulk has been at war with the mysterious Red Hulk, who is like the Hulk but smarter and more ruthless. It was revealed that the Red Hulk is General Thunderbolt Ross, who had undergone experimentation to turn into a Hulk that will "serve his country." Appearance While in human form, Bruce Banner is a scrawny, weak looking individual. He has brown hair and wears large glasses. When angered, he transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk is a large, green creature with absurdly large muscles. Despite usually being green, there have been times where he was another color, like gray. The Hulk is often seen wearing purple pants. Powers and Abilities Though not all of them can be featured in-game, the Hulk has many skills, including: *Transformation into the Hulk when experiencing any intense emotion, i.e anger, fear, sadness, stress, etc. *Regenerative Healing Factor, although this isn't wisely shown as his durability prevents most objects from penetrating (Adamantium is one exception). *Super-human strength, capable of lifting in excess of 90 tons at weakest *Ability to jump hundreds of feet in the air for many miles due to enhanced leg muscles *Increased adrenaline causes his body to pump more Gamma into his muscles, thus making him stronger. More simply put: "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets, but this however, slows down his fighting Speed because of his muscle mass increasing." *Sonic clap - the ability to clap his hands together with enough force to create a shockwave *As Banner, vast intelligence and knowledge of radiation *Banner has sometimes been able to control the Hulk, and the Hulk has sometimes held Banner's intelligence, such as in the case of his "World Breaker" persona (when the inner conflict between them is non-existent). Personality Bruce Banner is an overall caring individual, especially to those he is familiar with, like Betty Ross or Rick Jones. However, he can be paranoid about people representing a military or government group, due to them constantly hunting him. He is very brilliant, and creates detailed plans for different situations, like his plan to have his half-alien son Skaar (who wants to kill the Hulk) battle against enemies such as the Juggernaut and Wolverine's son Daken, which was really training to kill the Hulk if he ever got out of control. He has had suppressed emotions for most of his life. He is constantly plagued by the Hulk, always searching for a way to control or be rid of him. The Hulk has an entirely different personality. The Hulk dislikes "puny Banner" for not letting Hulk be in control of his own life. The Hulk may seem like he doesn't care for humans, but if they are in danger, Hulk will often come to the rescue. He also has shown a soft side for animals and children, as he'll not normally harm them unless he feels threatened. Hulk is usually very angry, and just wants to be left alone. Hulk is not very intelligent, though. He usually talks in "Hulk speak". An example of this would be "Hulk no like puny Banner." Some versions of the Hulk, like the earliest incarnation, have been able to speak in full, intelligent sentences. However, his dialogue has reverted to "Hulk speak" as of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gameplay Hulk gameplay was refined in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. While in the other games Hulk was more of a ground character, in this game he's capable of pulling more extensive air combos. Like in the other versions, he possess the so called "Super Armor", which allows him to take some damage without flinching, which gives him advantage over his oponents, allowing him to overpower them, as most of his normals causes a lot of damage, with large hitstun and/or knockback. Special Attacks *'Gamma Tornado: '''Hulk grabs his opponent by the head and swings them around before throwing them. *'Gamma Wave: Hulk pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock. The attack button hit determines the distance it will travel. This move can hit OTG. *'Gamma Charge: '''Hulk dashes forward with great power. This attack can be performed either straight forward or as an anti-air. Hitting an attack button during the move will allow Hulk to do a followup charge. Low attack will dash forward again, medium attack will dash into the air, and heavy attack will dash backward. *'Incredible Punch: A charged, armored punch that sends the opponent flying for a wallbounce. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Gamma Tsunami (Level 1): '''Hulk picks up the ground beneath him and ruptures it, sending a wave of violent earth rushing towards the opponent. This attack does the most damage if the opponent is directly in front of it. *'Gamma Quake (Level 1): Hulk pounds his fist to the ground and a hail of boulders crashes down on the opponent. *'''Gamma Crush (Level 1): '''Hulk crouches down and then launches himself upward at an angle off-screen, then reappears clutching a burning meteor, bringing it down on the opponent. This Hyper Combo is at its most effective when used when the opponent is directly next to Hulk, as the initial first hit knocks them down and leaves them open for the rest of the attack. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Added new move "Incredible Punch." * "Incredible Punch" can be chained into from a variety of L. and M. attacks. * Gamma Charge given higher hit priority. * Gamma Charge now has super armor. * Gamma Charge Second floats higher. * Anti-air Gamma Charge Second M causes wall bounce. * Decreased time needed to charge for Gamma Wave. * Increased damage for Gamma Tornado. Orange Hulk Hulk appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as an unlockable character. He is simply a speedy version of Hulk, with his moveset from Marvel Super Heroes but without Hulk's super-armor. Although "created" especially for Marvel vs. Capcom, Orange Hulk later appeared in 2011's Uncanny X-Force #12. Theme Song 300px Hulk's theme is a remix of his classic theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * In most of the games, Hulk is in his intelligent form where Bruce Banner is in control, nicknamed by fans as "Smart Hulk." However, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, he is in his classic, savage persona. * When switching out in the third MvC, Hulk says their names in a "Hulk Speak" fashion, ex. calling Iron Man "Metal Man", calling Viewtiful Joe "Funny Helmet Man", calling Wolverine "Puny Man", calling Shuma-Gorath "Starfish", and calling Felicia "Cat-Girl" Hulk also refers to She-Hulk, his cousin Jennifer Walters, as "Jen" when he calls her in; conversely, She-Hulk will call out, "Bruce!" when she calls Hulk in. * Ironically, Hulk is usually portrayed as being resistant to nearly any weapon, and most, if not all, of Chris Redfield's special attacks and Hyper Combos involve weapons (but this is just to balance gameplay). * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hulk is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who has voiced Hulk in most recent works, being his official voice actor. * Hulk was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. * Hulk first appeared as a grey monster with black pants, dubbed as "Grey Hulk." Grey Hulk is an alternate color for Hulk in MVC3. * His other alternate colors in MVC3 are the Red Hulk (General Thunderbolt Ross) and the Classic Hulk (Who has pink pants and a Light Blue/Cyan color). * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. * Hulk's ending involves him and Chris Redfield going through a mansion full of zombies chasing after Wesker, in typical Resident Evil fashion. Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 makes a cameo in this scene getting choked by Hulk's arm. Chris gets intel that Wesker is in their location, Hulk calls Wesker weak and says he is the "STRONGEST THERE IS." * When battling Thor, Thor will comment on how Loki must be behind this encounter. This is a reference to the multiple times in which Thor's brother, Loki, took control of the Hulk leading to battles with Thor as well as the other gods of Asgard. It is also likely a reference to the fact that the Avengers first formed to stop a rampaging Hulk that Loki had taken control of. * Hulk's Power Grid's Intelligence Factor in MVC3 is listed at a near-genius level, taking Banner's intellect into account instead of Hulk's regressed intelligence. However it should be noted that over time, Hulk has grown smarter and has even learned how to speak fluently instead of the typical 'Hulk Speak' associated with his Savage version (e.g. in his "Worldbreaker" form, both his strength and intelligence was at it's highest due to the inner conflict between them being non-existant). * As seen in the Episode 1 trailer, Hulk's rival is Chris, because (as many Resident Evil fans would be aware of) Chris (and Jill Valentine) has had lots of experience fighting zombies and giant monsters, and Hulk is a giant powerful monster that resembles the kind of strength those monsters would have. Also they both have levels of muscle mass and work for the army. * UMVC3's Japanese Promo Art show's Hulk's character model looking sophisticated like his MvC2 Artwork, which is also the first time he's character model actually does that besides his Savage persona. Artwork hulk.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 714420-hulk.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 808295-marvel_vs_capcom___hulk.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes 620-Hulk.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face 632-Orange-Hulk.gif|Orange Hulk Character select face Hulk-orange.gif|Orange Hulk sprite Mvc2-hulk.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Hulk_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors25.JPG|Hulk's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Marvel_VS_Capcom_2__Hulk_by_UdonCrew.jpg|Hulk´s artwork for Marvel vs Capcom 2 hulk00.png Hulk_DLC_48687_640screen.jpg|Green Scar dlc costume Also See Hulk's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Hulk's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Hulk's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Hulk's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brute Characters Category:battery characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Hulk